To Heal A Broken Heart
by Fenris's Slytherin Princess
Summary: "Fly, Ginny. Flying makes everything better." That it does, but the healing is more cryptic than it first seems. Draco/Ginny pairing! Mostly fluff! Updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! As always- none of the characters belong to me, and all that jazz**! **I really hope you enjoy this story. As it's being updated chapter by chapter (and they shall get longer!), feel free to drop a review asking for/requesting certain things, and feel free to ask questions!**

~Alice

Wind whipped through Ginny's hair. She called out in pleasure, her hands gripping her broom tightly. Her long jumper flapped behind her, and she had long since lost her shoes. Her cinnamon eyes watered as the ice cold wind attacked her face, and she reached up a hand to stroke the belly of an owl. Her dainty hands stroked the soft down feathers, and her purple nails contrasted the gentle brown colouring of the tawny owl. Her legs shook as they gripped the thin broom, but she powered on.  
No destination, that was Ginny. Or rather, that's what Harry had told her. The Golden Boy needed someone secure and stable, not someone like Ginny. That was fair.  
She dived downwards so fast, that when she pulled up by a lake, her toes were dancing in the water. Her reflection mimicked her exactly, apart from the colours all were different shades of blue. Even her flaming hair was an odd shade of dark blue.  
The owl had long gone, and that made Ginny sad. Though, nothing seemed permanent in her life.  
Not too far away was a relatively deserted river bank, and Ginny decided to camp. "Yes," she said smally, "I am allowed to camp now." Her smile grew to one of determination as she sped to the river bank.  
The grass was damp with early morning dew, but Ginny's feet were wet already. She rolled up her jumper sleeves, found her wand, and began to Accio and Transfigure a make-shift camp for her to sleep in. She didn't need to be in work until Monday, and it was only Saturday night- or was it Sunday morning?  
"Eh," Ginny shrugged, rubbed her eyes absently, and clambered into the make-shift tent. Her head hit the goose feathered pillow within seconds, and she was soon sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A cold chill breezed through the window of Draco Malfoy at seven in the morning. It was so cold, in fact, that it made him wake up. He made a lazy noise at the back of his throat, and then sat up groggily. His hair needed to be cut, and it fell over his eyes. He ran a hand through it, and looked about his room; black and green, of course. His window was cracked open by quite a bit, and it made the fine hairs on his bare arms stand up.  
"Dolly?" He called out, rolling his head around to _try _and wake himself up. No _pop_ or _crack_, and so, reluctantly, Draco stood up himself. His silk pyjama's blew gently, and he stretched, revealing a small section of stomach.  
"It's a lovely view," Draco muttered to himself, and perched on the window ledge, and let his mind wander.  
But not for long.  
"_What the-_" Draco's steel eyes narrowed to the near distance, and he scoffed. "Squatters," he pushed himself off the ledge, shook his head, and clapped. "Dolly!" He called again. This time, with a _pop_, the House Elf appeared.  
"Yes, Master Draco?" Her large eyes blinked patiently.  
"I'll take breakfast in the west drawing room, with Pansy. Notify me if the squatters are still there afterwards."  
"Of course, Master Draco."

Draco trotted down a heavy flight of dark wood stairs with a sharp look about him. He'd slicked back his hair, scrubbed his face clean, and pulled on a crisp, grey suit. His Italian tailored shoes _clipped_ on the stairs. "Pansy!" He called out once.  
"Yes, Draco?" A dullcet tone rang out from the west drawing room, and Draco eased.  
"Just checking that you were awake, my dear," he reached the bottom of the stairs, made a sharp turn back on himself, and paced through a corridor lined with magical portraits.  
"Robby woke me up," Draco heard Pansy groan. "And he told me you wanted to eat with me," she added, meeting Draco at the door. Her black hair was spun into a low bun, and her eyes were weighed down with purple bags. Her complexion had an odd grey tinge to it, and her deep brown eyes regarded Draco with a small manner of disdain.  
"Is it too much to ask to eat with my best friend?" Draco cast Pansy a raised eyebrow, and moved into the wonderfully furnished drawing room.  
"Yes," Pansy dead-panned, and sat down in a cream armchair. "Why wouldn't you eat with your mother?"  
"Because," Draco poured Pansy a cup of tea, as custom, and then relaxed into a chez-long, "I wanted to see _you_." Draco smiled, and took himself a cup of tea.  
"Okay," Pansy eyed him suspiciously, and sipped her blistering tea.  
"Okay," Draco did the same, and waited for Dolly.  
As if on queue, a timid House Elf apparated in between the coffee table and the French window. "M-Master Draco?"  
"Ah," Draco put down his cup, and smiled calmly at the nervous elf. It appeared to soothe it.  
"I have your breakfast," it said.  
"Where is it?" Pansy cut in sharply, putting her teacup down with a clatter.  
"Here," the elf clicked, and a whole array of foods appeared. It set the trays down, and then sped away.  
"Skittish thing," Pansy commented, "why don't you breed them bolder?"  
"I didn't realise it were possible," Draco inclined his head to the trays, and Pansy leant forwards to begin eating.  
"We're _magic_," she scoffed, and picked up an English muffin, "everything is possible."  
"I was unaware that we could genetically engineer personalities of House Elves," Draco looked up, but leant down and picked up a slice of toast. Plates were enchanted, and no mess was made.  
"Or," Pansy had an evil glint in her eye, "just beat it out of it."  
Draco pursed his lips, reclined slightly, and chewed in thought for a second. "Pansy," he began calmly, "you know I don't like doing that."  
"Then give me the belt," Pansy rolled her eyes, "or let me at it with a wand."  
"You won't be assulting _my _House Elf, my dear." He let a slight tone of bitterness seep through his words, but otherwise remainded pleasant.  
Pansy hummed, picked up a scone, and smirked.

Breakfast was finished in a stoic silence, and Pansy respectfully withdrew to her bedroom to paint. Draco summoned Dolly, and she cleaned up the mess that was left behind. "Dolly?"  
"Yes, Master?"  
"Are the squatters still there?"  
"Yes, Master."  
"Right. Okay. Fetch me my wand, please. And my coat."  
"Of course, Master."

Draco happily recieved his requested items, and strode out the front archway onto the rose gardens. Draco's slender fingers brushed against roses of bright yellow, vibrant pink, and bloody scarlet. His wand was slipped into a belt look, though it wasn't visible due to his coat. The coat had a cloak-like look about it, and it billowed in the wind as Draco sped towards the small river that flowed through his estate. It was early, and cold, and Draco soon found his teeth chattering as soon as he'd left the rose gardens. Bees, though, didn't seem to care about the weather too much.  
The river wasn't overly dirty, and so Draco decided to create a magical-made ford over the thick of it. The river looked onto rolling plains and grassy hills, and bird song usually filled the entire area. Today, though, only the sound of whistling wind would fill Draco's ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny moaned sluggishly. Her orange hair was ruffled and her bright eyes blinked in a half-asleep daze. Her jumper was half off, and her feet were no more dry than they had been on the lake. She wiped her eyes with her fingers, and then yawned loudly. She loved camping.  
Except she had no food. Her stomach growled and rolled over, begging to be fed. She crouched out of her tent, and scanned the water. "Fish," she noted, tapping her chin.  
Quickly, Ginny had found a broken branch, and Transfigured it into a spear. George had taken her camping once before, and he had taught her how to spear-fish. She sat on her heels by the water, and waited.  
It felt like forever, but Ginny did finally spear a small fish. It wasn't nearly enough. She hadn't thought this through at all. "Urgh," she picked up her wand, and began cooking the fish. It was a start, right?  
She hunched over the now-cooked fish, her spear leaning against her leg, and began picking apart the flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco cursed the weather. Mud clung to his _terribly expensive_, black shoes, and the heel served no practical purpose in the real world. A very fine, misty drizzle began to come down in very patchy sheets, and Draco just cursed harder. "Should have brought an umbrella," he muttered, the makeshift tent coming into view. He strode confidently, raised his head up, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but you're trespassing."  
A few seconds later, Draco had to try again.  
"_Excuse me_?" He raised his voice, and this time, something happened.  
"I am _so _sorry!" A frantic voice came from inside the tent. "I just- well I- I was flying-" A lot of ginger hair suddenly appeared, and Draco's face softened, if only due to recognition.  
Draco's back stiffened, "Ginevra."


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny blinked widely, and then yawned. "Malfoy," she lowered her gaze. "Sorry," shrugging, she stood up. Her shoulders shook with the cold, and she let out a low chatter.  
Draco assessed Ginny for a good minute before speaking again. "Do..." he trailed off for a second, before clearing his throat. "Do you want to come inside?"  
"_What_?" Ginny's eyes raised back up to the blond, and she found herself gripping her wand tighter. Every instinct she had screamed _ambush_, yet the unusual softness in Draco's eyes quelled those instincts for just a moment. "I," she blushed, "I mean... I'm sorry," she went with, speaking quickly.  
"Do you drink tea?" Draco looked Ginny up and down, and pulled a stiff expression.  
"Of course," Ginny stood up, picked up her wand, and began magically pulling down the camp she had made.  
"Would you care to walk with me?" Draco asked when Ginny had finished.  
"...Yes," Ginny muttered unsurely, and found herself stepping in pace with the towering blond.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco walked considerably quicker than Ginny, and he had to force himself to slow down. He tried to make idle chit-chat with the red-head, but she brushed it off with a stoic look. Very much like Pansy, Draco thought as the river grew small in the distance.  
Ginny shivered visibly for the countless time, and Draco shook his head smally. "Here," he took off his coat, and slipped it on Ginny's shoulders. She smiled gently for a second, before spinning her head around to Draco, and scowling.  
"What game are you trying to pull, _Malfoy_?" She sniped, "are you trying to get me in bed or something? Trying to be a gentleman to woo me?"  
"Calm down," Draco said with a lifeless chuckle, "I couldn't bear to see my guest freeze to death before she's seen the flowers." He looked ahead, and walked a fraction faster, "besides, you were turning blue, Ginevra."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you're liking it so far! I'm writing a few chapters ahead each time, and I'm keeping them short and sweet, in order for the POV's to make sense! They should get longer, though, as drama grows!**  
**Thanks for the reading!**

**~Alice**

Admittedly, Ginny looked around the perfectly mowed lawns of Malfoy Manor, it was exessively beautiful. From the exquisite view to the imposing buildings, everything was planned to be nothing short of amazing. Ginny felt breathless as she looked around.  
"Where would you like to take tea?" Draco asked, and Ginny thought his words sounded forced.  
"Uh," she fumbled with her hands through the too-large sleeves of Draco's coat, "inside?" She sped up so she could see Draco better, and then stiffened her shoulders. Her entire being was still screeching _ambush! Hex him! Do it now! Think of all the bad things he's done! Stupid girl! Now's your chance! Ambush!_ And so on. She pushed those thoughts away for the prospect of a hot cup of tea.  
"Ah," Draco cast a weary look down at Ginny, and it really was _down_, Draco had grown. "Still cold?"  
"Very," Ginny admitted uneasily. "I slept out there all night."  
"Silly girl," Draco smiled easily at Ginny, and slowed to suit her pace. "I'll have the House Elves collect your things whilst we drink."  
Ginny frowned. _How had she forgotten her broom?! _"Thank you," she muttered, and followed Draco through a hedge-maze just before the main gardens, that lead into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

She was still shivering as Draco led her through the maze. "How do you know your way so well?" Ginny asked shyly as Draco manouvered her around a tight corner.  
"I follow the snow drops," Draco smirked behind the mess of ginger hair, and then let go of her shoulders gently.  
"Oh," Ginny let Draco walk beside her again, and then raised her head up at him. "Do you want your coat back?"  
The rain was letting up. _Oh,_ Draco thought, _I hadn't even noticed. _"No," he shook his head firmly. "It's still cold."  
"Okay," Ginny blushed, and dropped her gaze to her bare feet.  
"You need some shoes, too," Draco chuckled, looking at the painted toes of Ginevra Weasley. They were silver. How apt.  
"I lost them in the river," Ginny admitted, only a little bit sorry, by the sound of it.  
"They'll wash up soon," Draco soothed, "or I'll just get Robby to look for them."  
"I shouldn't trouble you any more," Ginny said. _Rather polite, isn't she?_ Draco thought as they exited the maze, and walked under the rose archway to the most impressive part of the grounds of Malfoy Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this where you take girls to impress them, Malfoy?" Ginny stood, stunned, shivering and smirking, taking in all the sights of the rose garden. She liked roses. They were lavish and a luxury; something _Harry _had never afforded her. _No,_ she scolded herself, _not now._  
"Am I impressing you?" Draco had moved away from Ginny, and was leaning over a flower bed, charming the bees.  
"No," Ginny said breathlessly. _He _wasn't impressing her- the garden was. In truth, it was breathtaking. The area buzzed with life, and various types of butterflies had already landed on Ginny. It was still _cold_, though. Perhaps she could admire the garden from by a hearth?  
"Come," Draco inclined his head towards wooden doors, and ushered Ginny away from a cluster of pale pink roses with his pale fingers. "You can always come back when you've been fed and clothed properly."  
Ginny nodded, still uncertain as to whether she could trust Draco Malfoy. He seemed kindly enough. _But they all, don't they?_


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny still looked freezing as Draco called Dolly down from the servant's quarters. The House Elf's overside features trembled as Draco bent down to speak to it, and it squeaked as it tittered away to the East Wing. "Can't you light the fire yourself?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Draco, who scoffed and sighed.  
"You wouldn't understand," he settled on.  
"Why?" Ginny responded quickly. It caught Draco off-guard.  
"It's a very Slytherin thing," he sighed more deeply, and turned to face the East Wing. "Come," he tilted his head, and watched Ginny walk up next to him.

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy shouted with her shrill tone just as Ginny was sitting down by the fire. Draco winced visibly, but brushed it off quickly. He drew himself up to his full height, cleared his throat, and stood in the doorway of the Entertaining Room.  
"Pansy," he smiled charmingly at Pansy, who scowled in response.  
"I wouldn't normally ask, Draco, but _her?_ Are you bringing home War vetrans now?" She sniped, glaring at Ginny over Draco's shoulder. Draco wished that he could see Ginny's reaction to Pansy's not-too-unusual outburst.  
"She..." Draco's voice trailed off for a second, before returning. "She needed food, something warm, and some shoes."  
"She won't be borrowing mine!" Pansy huffed, folding her arms under her ample (yet drooping) bust.  
"She shall. Go get a nice pair of trainers, or something comfortable, Pans. And- _stop pulling a face_- think of it this way; would it do to leave her, a poor girl, out in the rain, starving hungry and freezing?" Draco quirked his pale lips at Pansy, who grunted angrily.  
"No," she furrowed her brow, "I suppose not. Still," she cast a look at Ginny again, "you can't bed her. Not with your mother in the Estate."  
"I wasn't planning on bedding her," Draco growled.  
"Liar," Pansy smirked, happy to get the last word, and swanned away, seeming very pleased with herself.

Dolly arrived shortly after, carrying a tray in each hand. One was full of tea and sandwiches, and the other a pile of clothes. "Mistress Pansy sends her regards, Master Draco, and says that Mistress Black has already left for the day."  
"Thank you, Dolly. Do you mind watering the roses?" Draco knew full well that Dolly loved that job, and her little face lit up with glee as she nodded enthusiastically.  
"Oh, yes, Master Draco! Dolly will do this!" The Elf scurried away, smiling to herself, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.  
"You can go and change," Draco pointed to the pile of clothes. "I'm not sure what there is, or if it'll fit you, but there we have it. You're cold and sodding wet," he poured himself a cup of tea first, and then Ginny.  
"I'm grateful," Ginny lowered her head, and stretched her feet out by the fire. It crackled warmly.  
"I'm trying to be a good person," Draco sighed, "but I suspect that I am coming on too strong."  
"No," Ginny smiled sweetly into the china cup, and then blew the hot steam so it tickled her face, "no. You are being a good person. And a good host, too. You should have sent me on my way," Ginny added sadly.  
"Yes, well, you were cold, and you were trying to eat a very unimpressive fish. I couldn't let you starve." He glanced down at the sandwiches, "speaking of which; please, help yourself. I can almost see your bones."  
"It's only been a night," Ginny relaxed nonetheless, and lent forward for a cucumber and cream cheese sanwich. "These are nice," she said with a mouthful. She then retracted, and covered her mouth with her hand.  
Draco laughed, "it's alright. You're starving." He bent to grab a ham and cheese sandwich, and his eyes kept flickering on Ginny. "Why were you flying, anyway?"  
"It's a long story," Ginny carried on eating.  
"I suspected as much," Draco exhaled, sipped his tea. "Why don't you go and change? I'll have Dolly collect your things; I execpt that you'll want to get home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates! I had Prom last night, and so I've been panicking about that for the past week! But never fear, those who care, I am currently writing a chapter or so ahead, so review what you would ****_love _****to hear! ~Alice**

Ginny was ushered into a small cloak room, where Draco left her with wide smiles. Her arms were laden with a pile of warm clothes, and she was glad to be out of her sodding jumper. She stripped to her underwear, grabbed her wand, and magically dried her own clothes. She'd left her given clothes on a stool, and found herself cross-legged by it. "What to wear?" She hummed, and picked up the pile. The clothes were freshly pressed, and very expensive, by the feel of the fabric.  
Finally, after three minutes transfiguring the clothes to the correct sizes, Ginny pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a maroon shirt. They fit nicely, due to excellent spellwork, but she couldn't do anything about her bare feet.  
"Ginevra?" Draco knocked at the door, and Ginny jumped; she'd been in her own world. "Are you decent?" His voice was quite quiet from behind the door, and Ginny drew herself up to full height.  
"Yes," she said with a small chuckle.  
"I shall wait outside, then." He said firmly, and Ginny turned the door knob.  
"You can come in," Ginny stood at the door, shivering.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco's voice caught as Ginny walked out the cloak room. He knew Ginny was _tiny _compared to Pansy, so she must have changed the clothes magically. "Are you warmer, now?" He asked gently, running a hand through his slicked-back hair.  
"Much," Ginny replied happily.  
"Your hair is still soaked through," Draco said smally.  
"More than likely," Ginny shrugged. "My feet are, too. They don't seem to want to dry."  
"Come," Draco ushered Ginny to the Entertaining Room again. "The fire is still going, and I'll have Dolly collect your things."  
"Thank you," Ginny smiled.  
Draco led Ginny through the elongated corridor, and then held the door open for her. "Please, sit by the fire."  
"Thank you," she bowed her head politely, and crouched by the crackling fire. She held her hands out in front of her, and let a satisfied sigh out.  
"Better?" Draco leant in the door way, watching Ginny for a moment.  
"Yes," Ginny sat down properlly, and held out her feet for the fire.  
Draco ducked out of the doorway, clapped once, and called Dolly. "Dolly?"  
_Crack._ "Yes, Master Draco?"  
"Where is Pansy?" Draco cocked a hip.  
"Mistress Pansy is painting, Master Draco. She says that she wished to not be disturbed." Dolly replied, her long features drooping downwards.  
"Okay," Draco muttered, mostly to himself. "Okay, then. Can you please gather Ginevra's belongings from the south-east bank of the river, and then give them to her as soon as you can."  
"Yes, Master Draco."  
"But before that, can you call Pansy downstairs, please?"  
"Of course, Master Draco."

Five minutes later, Pansy, whose hair was sopping wet, trod down a creaky staircase. "You'd better have a good reason why I had to rush my bath, Draco Malfoy." Pansy did not shout, but her eyes held anger beyond noise. Ginny was, as far as Draco knew, still in the Entertaining Room, warming herself.  
"Yes," Draco waited for Pansy to reach the bottom of the stairs before continuing. "Ginevra needs some shoes."  
"I gave her some clothes," Pansy glared.  
"And her feet are still wet and freezing," Draco replied quickly.  
"That is not my responsibility!" Pansy threw her hands up in the air, and her silk bathrobe flapped dangerously. "Nor is it yours, may I remind you."  
"I am being a good person, Pansy. Maybe you should do the same." Draco bent down, and growled at Pansy. Her naked face was pale in the shadow that Draco's slim, but muscular form cast over her.  
"You gave money, isn't that enough?" Pansy folded her arms under her breast, and cocked a hip. Her hair had made wet patches on the inky blue silk.  
"No," Draco straightened his back, and cast his silver eyes down on Pansy. "I think we need to learn that money isn't always enough."  
"Why do you need to get involved? Why can't you just _buy _her shoes?" Pansy fired.  
"Because, if you donate, it looks more charitable. Less showy. Just," Draco sighed in frustration, "do it, Pans."  
"Do _not _call me that, Draco." Pansy turned on her heels, and stropped up the stairs.

"I'm really sorry," Draco stood over Ginny. "I don't know if I can get some shoes."  
"It's okay," Ginny stood up, rubbed her cold feet, then smiled up at Draco. "I won't need them when I fly."  
"True." Draco called Dolly, then, and the House Elf appeared with a wand and a broomstick.  
"Blood Traitor?" The House Elf edged towards Ginny.  
"I-" Ginny blushed deeply, her ears blending into her flaming mane. "Thank you, Dolly." She reached out precariously, took her things, and held her broom close to her chest.  
Draco's face blanched, and his pointed features seemed to turn even further white. His hands wrung just in front of his stomach, and his eyes widened as he spoke. "Ginevra, I-"  
"I'd like to go home, now." Ginny snapped, her cinnamon eyes blazing in the light of the flickering fire.  
Draco looked at his feet, "of course. You can Apparate from the rose gardens, if you wish."  
"I do," Ginny stormed out, leaving Draco rubbing his forehead and scorning Dolly.


	13. Chapter 13

"That son of a bitch," Ginny's bare footsteps echoed against the polished flooring of Malfoy Manor. Her broom dragged along the wood floors, and her wand was gripped tightly in her hand. She flung the back doors open with a grunt, and almost ran out into the gardens.

The roses calmed her. _He was so lovely, _Ginny thought, breathing deeply. _He was kind to me, and he helped me. _"And he still thinks like a biggoted bastard," Ginny rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, and straightened up. Apparating- not as calming or thought provoking as flying, but quicker.  
Her thoughts changed to a familiar appartment, with sunflowers and Quidditch posters. An appartment that had text books and white robes laying about. An appartment of her own.

Ginny was home.


	14. Chapter 14

"Pansy Parkinson get your _fat ass _down here this _instant_!" Draco bellowed up a staircase, his hands wringing uncontrollably. Sweat made of anger poured down his forehead, and he had to stamp each foot once or twice to keep still. "PANSY!"  
"Wh-" Pansy wore nothing but her underwear as she padded down the stairs, a confused and slightly offended look on her face. "_Accio dressing gown_," Pansy shot her wand out, and caught her blue silk robe deftly. She slipped it on whilst walking, not taking her eyes on Draco.  
Admittedly, Draco found it hard to keep his eyes on Pansy's face. He was a hot-blooded male, after all, and an ample boosomed female was in front of him. He coughed to cover the twitch in his trousers, though Pansy gave a knowing smirk.  
"Eyes front, solider," Pansy used her long wand to lift Draco's head up. He swallowed carefully, and pushed down his anger.  
"I do not care what _you _think of the Weasley's, but if you _ever _teach my staff to call them blood traitors again, then I'll kick you to the kerb with a curse on the arse. Are we clear, Pansy Parkinson?" Draco's voice was scarily level, and Pansy let her wand hand drop to her side.  
"Crystal," she spat, glaring harder than she had in a while. The playful glint in her eyes was long since gone. She put a hand on her hip, and tilted her head up to Draco. "What's your problem, Draco?"  
"My problem is your _crap _attitude to others," Draco growled. "Grow up, Pansy." He pushed past Pansy, and stomped up to his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny moaned as she threw her broom across the room, and went to check on it straight away. She'd landed in an awkward heap on her sofa, and had to scramble to get off it. She ripped off her clothes, her _borrowed _clothes, and stood in her underwear. "Merlin," she huffed, picking up her broom and collapsing in an arm chair, "I am an idiot." She reclined, and a tumble of ginger hair fell over the back of the chair. "And I need a drink," she groaned, flicked her wand, and caught a flying can of Muggle beer. She cracked the top open, took a long gulp, and sighed.  
"Ginevra?"

* * *

**Remember to R&R! I'm currently stuck for ideas, with lots of free time- how about you Review what YOU'D most like to read, and I'll do it!**

**~Alice (who is packing for a holiday in Sweden!)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Master Draco," two hours after the depature of Ginny, Dolly had appeared in Draco's bedroom. He rubbed his eyes, put down his quill, and looked at the door. The House Elf was stood there, with a pair of dark red shoes in her hands. By her feet were a bundle of clothes.  
"Ginevra's?" Draco raised an eyebrow, standing up.  
"Yes, Master Draco. Dolly found these on Dolly's break." The Elf shifted.  
"Very good," Draco waved his hand vaguely. "Take the evening off, Dolly. Go into Hogsmeade and have a butterbeer, eh?"  
"Thank you, Master Draco." The Elf was smiling so widely, that it must hurt.  
"But don't tell Pansy. It'll be our secret," Draco scooped up the bundle and pair of shoes, and sat them down on the desk. When the Elf had gone, Draco began using a cleaning spell on the wet and muddy shoes that Ginny had worn the day before. The mud slowly lifted off them, and Draco used a hand towel to rid the claret shoes of their wetness. He still felt guilty about what happened earlier, but he had work to do, and a report to write.  
He pushed out his chair, slided the clothes and shoes along a little, and summoned parchment and a quill. He wrote aloud. "After thourough inspection of Gringotts bank for Witches and Wizards, I, Draco Malfoy, have discovered that there are corrupt sources of gold coming into England from abroad. Theses sources are very likely to be connected to Dark Magic and, therefore, need to be looked into immediately." He re-inked his quill's dib, took a proud sigh, and continued.  
"Possible locations for these sources include France, Italy, Spain, Thailand and Iceland. The Wizarding comunities in Thailand and Iceland are remote, so I suggest dealing with the sources in France, Italy and Spain first. Not only that, but we have more Aurors who speak Italian, Spanish and French than Thai or Icelandic." He paused to refill his quill, and to quickly stretch. His back clicked once, and it hurt. He rubbed it better absently, as he thought of how to continue.  
"I suggest sending out trainees to France, as it will be closest to a Wizarding hospital, and, most likely, the weakest of the European countries.  
However, I, personally, think that going to Italy first would be the wisest move, as the Wizarding communities in Italy tend to be the most welcoming, accomadating, and also the most advanced when it comes to Dark Magic.  
Thailand should be the last country visited, as the chances of the sources of illicit money coming from there are the smallest. On the other hand, this country is further away, and therefore should be treated with more caution than the European countries, and even Iceland." Draco smiled contently, signed and filed the report into a large brown folder, and kicked back. He was still in his small clothes.  
"Draco?"

* * *

**Remember to rate and review! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like! **

**~Alice (who is writing like the Hogwarts Express!)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh!" Ginny jumped off the sofa, placed the beer can down, and coughed to cover up her awkwardness. "Healer White! I didn't realise that you were off-duty this afternoon."  
The older woman pursed her lips. In her youth, she would have been considered beautiful, no doubt, but she was aging fast. Her once-blonde hair was grey and wiry, and her skin was sun-beaten and leather-like. Her hands were bony and calloused from hours upon days of hard work. Her brown beady eyes peered and Ginny for a moment. "I'm not," she settled on. A woman of little words, clearly.  
"Then why are you here?" Ginny asked nervously, straightening out the borrowed top.  
Healer White covered her mouth as she coughed quitely, and pulled her white robes across her middle. Her crows feet tightened as she spoke. "Miss Granger owled me in the early hours of the morning. She instructed me to keep an eye on you. I want you in work," she concluded shortly.  
"But..." Ginny groaned, "I want to _sleep_, Healer. I need sleep. I can't operate on half a tank."  
White pursed her lips again. She tutted under her breath, and then shook her head. "I have been instructed by Miss Granger to keep an eye on you." She twirled around, and sat on a green living chair. "Go sleep. I'll be here. _Accio Daily Prophet_." She caught the newspaper, and opened it blindly.  
"No," Ginny shook her head, and burried her palm into her forehead. "Can you leave, please? I'm going to invite Fred and-" She scoled her self by digging her nails into her palm. "_George. _I am inviting George over and I wish to be alone."  
White huffed, moved her grey hair out of her eyes, and sat the newspaper down on the coffee table. "Send your patronus now," the Healer instructed, using her 'Mother' voice. "Do it so I can see, Ginevra."  
Ginny groaned, raked a hand through her hair, and cast the spell. "Go to George," she told the silver horse softly, "tell him that I need him. Go quickly," she added, and the horse galloped off into a wall, and disappeared.  
"Good," Healer White relaxed her shoulders. "I'll take my leave, then. I'm expecting you in work, bright and early, tomorrow morning."  
"As always, Healer." Ginny gave a thin-lipped smile, and collpased as the Healer Apparated away.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, guys! Lots more to come, I hope!_**

**_~Alice_**


	18. Chapter 18

Draco scrambled to get up. He quickly covered his body with a dressing gown as he dashed to clear up the clutter on his desk. "Weasley-" He stuttered, holding together his black gown.  
"I turned around, Malfoy," Ron Weasley murmured, standing in the door way, but facing away from Draco. "I've seen you in the Medi-exams anyway."  
"That doesn't mean that either of us have to like it, Weasley." Draco inspected himself. _Yes_, he thought, _totally covered_. "Turn around, and tell me what you want."  
Ron Weasley stroked his orange stubble for a second after turning around, and then nodded once. "There's been a minor complication-"  
"Do hurry up, Weasley. Some of us have reports to write for this bloody _expedition _to Merlin cares where. We can't all afford the luxury of bursting into our collegue's homes whenever we feel like it!" Draco glared at Ron, mainly mad that _he _had to write that god forsaken report in the first place. He was barely finished. He'd only written the summary.  
Ron stomped his right foot into the rugged floor of Draco's bedroom, and gave a level stare. "Remember that I am your superior, Malfoy. _A toe out of line-_"  
"You're only my superior when we're both on duty," Draco folded his arms acorss his chest smugly. "As you can see," he indicated to his barely clad body, "I am off-duty."  
Ron took a frustrated sigh, rubbed his forehead, and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Regretfully," and he _did _sound regretful, Draco thought, "that's where you're wrong. As of twelve o'clock today, you're on the Gringotts case. Shacklebolt spoke to Harry and requested you personally." Ron curled his top lip up in disgust momentarily, and then found himself again. "_Apparently_," he went on, "you have a particular excellence with Dark Magic. As you know from your report, the corrupt gold is likely to have strong ties to Dark Magic."  
"What..." Draco blanked. His mouth opened and shut absently for a few seconds. He then took a great yawn, and shook his head in disbelief. "No," he said, mainly to himself.  
"_Yes_," Ron shoved the piece of paper into Draco's hands. "It's official. Sorry, Malfoy, but you're stuck with it now."  
"Where..." His voice was weak, and he coughed to cover the slight break to it. "Where am I going first?"  
"Italy, I believe. But maybe France. Your contacts with Beaubatons would be most helpful." Ron watched as Draco read the orders aloud.  
"_Auror Draco Lucius Malfoy is to be taken out of his denention period of working upon request of I, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, on the accounts of exceptional behaviour, top-quality work, and brilliant co-operation with his current situation within the Ministry.  
I sign this with witnesses Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley and Auror Harry James Potter at 8:45 on the 7th of September to be in affect upon the following Sunday at 12 o'clock.  
Aside from the listed reasons, I have taken it upon myself to assign Auror Draco to the upcoming Gringotts case, as he has a particularly extensive knowlege of the Dark Arts.  
Auror Draco will be supervised during the initial visit to France, however, if his good behaviour continues, then he shall be allowed to conduct surveys, investigations and the like unsupervised. Aurors Weasley and Potter have both agreed to the terms, and have volunteered to supervise in France.  
Signed: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror._" Draco stared at Ron, wide-eyed, his breaths shallow and fast. "No," he repeated, almost collapsing onto his bed. "I- I can't do this." He looked at the paper intently. "I have a report to write! It's nowhere near finished! How the hell am I supposed to do that in _France_?!"  
"What's the problem, Malfoy? You just got a promotion! And a _brilliantly paid _one at that." Ron leant on the door frame. "This is what you wanted, right?"  
"Who's going to write the report?" Draco asked, staring blankly at his knees. "Shacklebolt still wants it written, I assume."  
"It's been delegated elsewhere, Malfoy. It'll get written." Ron reassured. "You're to have today off, which is alright for you; I've got about three witnesses to chase up. You need to get down to the Infirmary first thing on Monday morning, though. My sister's going to take a look at you."  
"Ginevra?" Draco raised a vaguely interested eyebrow.  
"How many sisters do I have, Malfoy?" Ron returned the eyebow quirk.  
"I'm not too sure about Percy..." Draco smirked at Ron's mild annoyance.  
"Bye," Ronald Weasley Apparated away without another word.


End file.
